Alpha (Puppet)
Using his advanced skills in the Medical Field, Ace accels in medical ninjutsu, even incorperating it into his very first puppet. By extensively studying experienced Medical Ninja in healing wounds, as well as the art of Puppeteering, Ace created the world's first Medical Puppet, Alpha. Using technology developed soley by himself in secret, Alpha is highly advanced in design. She looks like a cybernetic woman almost as tall as Ace himself. When she travels through villages with him, and is often looked upon as a technological marvel, though Ace treats her as human as he is himself. She often draws in crowds of children, as they often very fond of her. Ace modeled Alpha after a woman he saw in a dream. Unlike other Puppeteers, Ace doesn't keep Alpha wrapped up, but lets her have the freedom she deserves and asked for. After studying the Yin and Yang Release natures extensively with Raido X, he used his powerful Yin and Yang chakra to give form to and breath life into her with his unique Breath of Life technique. When she first learned how to speak, she asked Ace "Will you keep me wrapped up like other puppeteers?", Ace replied "No, You are special to me, and you are unique, and don't deserve such treatment." Enhancements Capabilities Wireless Chakra Scalpels Allows Alpha to shoot chakra scalpel blades from her hands and mouth to the target. Upon landign a successful hit, the absorbed that will be transmitted on to her. Extendable Chakra Scapel Located on Left Forearm Nanobot Ejector Can expel nanobots from its body to infect opponents body. They are located on tiny ports across her entire body. Combat Skin Special skin made of unique materials, specifically designed to withstand extremly high temperatures, high pressure and forces of tremendous magnitude. It's able to absorb light and convert it into energy via Chakra Photosynthesis. It's also able to project Hard Light Armor to protect itself. The puppet has specialized eyes capable of seeing chakra flow, as well as X-Ray and Infrared Vision. It's vision is critical in identification of injuries. Ace can also see what the puppet sees and can overide priority of certain injuries if the situation calls for it. Microscopic & Telescopic Vision - Allows it to see both near and far, as well as aid in the calculation and creation of formulas for various antidotes to heal certian poisons. Chakra Transfer Seal A special seal developed by Ace designed to transfer chakra from himself to whatever this seal is attached to. After a certain amount of chakra is transferred, the seal fades away. The symbol on the seal it the Kanji for "Heal". Alpha is capable of projecting this symbol on to a target, transferring chakra from itself to the target. Wireless Command Actuators This feature is one of the most technologically advanced features within his puppet. It allows Ace to remotely control his puppets without need for Chakra Strings, although if need be, Ace can override this function and control Alpha with chakra strings for emergency manuvering and evasion. Because Alpha is a living puppet, she doesn't need this feature, but it's put in place in case Ace can't get to her. Alpha Protocol In the event that Alpha gets critically injured and or destroyed by the enemy, Ace can activate this protocol, allowing it to send all the information it collected and recieved from it's old body to a new one. This information will be used to improve upon it's design and capabilities, allowing it to adapt to previously fought opponents, essentially allowing her to 'learn' from her mistakes. Healing Technique Absorption Barrier Alpha positions itself in front of its allies (Up to 3), beaming a special field around them. Upon sensing an attack, it holds its hands out, surround the 3 targets with a large barrier. Any ninjutsu that comes within contact with this barrier is quickly converted into chakra, and beamed to the targets inside, restoring their chakra while healing them. Surgical Instruments Alpha can open up its chest to reveal specialized surgical instruments, which it uses to remove deadly shrapnel and other foreign objects from the human body. It's also equipped with Military Ration Pills, Galls, Blood Pills and other medical supplies used by shinobi. Radiation Vision Alpha is capable of using heat vision, offensively, defensively, and in a supplementary manner. Sage Mode By using his Chakra Transmission Seal which is on all of his puppets, he can instantly transfer Senjutsu Chakra to his puppets, allowing them to utilize his signature Mantis Shrimp Sage Mode. Enhancements By having Senjutsu chakra flowing through her, the effectiveness of her techniques are further enhanced to great degree, such as more refined healing capabilities, as well as increasing the reach of her attacks and techniques. Techniques * * *